


preludes

by lemoniris



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniris/pseuds/lemoniris
Summary: prelude; a short piece of music, the form of which may vary from piece to piece.the process: pick a favourite lyric from a group of randomly shuffled songs, roll for a pairing, roll for an au, write.





	1. mutual, calico, b&b au

"i need to know if this is mutual, before i go and get way too involved”

Ilia swore she was losing her mind. Either that or Blake was a master at giving mixed signals. Some nights before training they spent hours curled up on Blake's couch, legs intertwined and bodies pressed close, pretending to watch whatever detective movie Blake had put on. Other nights Ilia watched Blake grind on Yang in the heat of a club like her life depended on it. Understandably, Ilia was confused.

Any other person, well at least anyone in their right mind, wouldn't have waited this long to say something. Hell, most people wouldn't hold onto their feelings like this for more than a year, unless the person of their desires was married or 110% guaranteed not into them. Ilia swore she fell in love with Blake on her 18th birthday, and she had turned 23 a few weeks ago. 5 years of loving her. 5 years of keeping a secret. 5 years of watching Blake with Adam, who she had thankfully left almost a year ago.

Why not say something then, you might think. Ilia liked to think she was a decent person. Decent people didn't consult their best friends, who had just left their abusive partner of 4 years, and tell them hey by the way I've loved you since we were 18 and I know you literally just left your asshole of an ex so wanna date me? No; Ilia was better than that. She would wait until Blake was ready and then wait a little more.

But 5 years had worn her down. Blake had always been so close but so far away. Close enough to hold, too far away to kiss. Close enough to spend time with, too far away to take on a date. Close enough to say “I love you”, too far away to say “I love you”.

Enough was enough. After a particularly strenuous training session (thanks Coco), Ilia decided she needed to talk to Blake. But as they sat down at the table, removing their gear and laughing at some stupid joke Nora had made, Ilia paused. Was potentially ruining her closest friendship honestly worth it?

Blake and Ilia had known each other for almost a decade, and she had kept this secret from her for 5 years, but a world without Blake wasn't something she ever wanted to face. It wasn't living if it wasn't with her. You can't hold onto this any longer, she told herself. You've hid it for 5 years, any longer and you're going to go crazy.

“Ilia? Are you okay?”

A voice like wind chimes snapped her from her thoughts. Blake.  
Ilia immediately straightened up and smiled lightly. Just play it cool; if you be a sad sack she’s gonna get all serious and use that concerned voice of hers and-

“Ilia?”

Fuck.

“Yeah. Totally fine,” she tried, seeing the quirk of Blake's eyebrows and knowing she didn't believe her. It shouldn't have surprised her. Blake has spent almost a decade by her side, knowing her quirks and mannerisms and the fact she can’t lie to save her life. At least, she can't lie about her feelings to save her life. Ilia sighed, zipping up her skate bag.  
“Actually- um. C-Can we talk? Alone?”

Blake frowned slightly before nodding, grabbing her bag and skates before rising from her chair. Ilia followed her out of the rink, waving as the rest of the team bid them goodbye.

Silently, they walked to the car they shared, popped the boot and stowed their gear inside. Ilia felt her heart in her throat and it took everything she had to keep her hands from shaking.

“So what is it?” Blake asked, closing the boot and turning to Ilia. Wait, what? 

“We're talking here?” Ilia quizzed, stunned and hoping she could buy herself a little more time; apparently 5 years of wondering wasn't enough all of a sudden.

“We can, or we can go somewhere,” Blake started. “But whatever is on your mind is eating you alive.”

Ilia sighed, looking at the ground because if she looked at Blake right now she had no idea if she would chicken and not tell her, or cave in to 5 years of wanting and kiss her. “You have no idea.”

She didn't need to look at Blake to know she was frowning. “Ilia, what's going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. No- I don't even know.” Ilia sighed, hiding her face with her hands but she had already said too much, there was no going back now.

“Then was is it? You can tell me anything, you-”

“Are you into me?” It was done. It was out in the open and when Ilia looked up, Blake's eyes were wide and curious. Here goes nothing.

“I uh- I'm kinda in love with you. And I'm pretty sure you don't feel that way about me but with some of the things you do sometimes I just got so confused, but then you spend so much time with Yang and-”

Soft lips on her own cut Ilia off. Lips. Blake's lips. Blake was kissing her.

Quickly, she returned the kiss, feeling Blake's hands on her cheeks she let her own sit on Blake's hips. It was slow and sweet, everything Ilia dreamed it would be and everything more she didn’t expect. Blake tasted of blackberry lip balm and spearmint gum, and their lips  
fit together so well and Gods, is it possible to be kissed so softly? It felt like forever and a split second all at once but eventually it ended, and Ilia knew it wasn't a dream as she watched those pools of gold staring into her.

“You really are oblivious sometimes,” Blake chuckled softly and Ilia felt her freckles turn pink.

“So, this means you like me right?” 

Wow Amitola. So smooth. You kiss the girl of your dreams and that's your first-

“I think love is the correct word here,” Blake breathed, leaning in and giving Ilia another quick peck. 

“I love you,” Ilia whispered once they parted, her grin threatening to split her cheeks. Blake's smile wasn't as big but her eyes shone and Ilia knew Blake was happy.

“And I love you.”


	2. stuck, charmeleon, modern au

“it's overdue, make your move”

 

It was official: Yang was no longer the most useless lesbian in Vale. It was a title she never should have had in the first place, considering Weiss resembled a beetroot every time a pretty girl breathed in her direction. But no, that title went to Ilia Amitola. 

 

Local barista, chameleon Faunus with the cutest freckles (and butt) that Yang had seen in all her years of living. Yang visited the coffee shop every morning for almost a year now, grabbing a mocha to go and gaining her caffiene fix for the day ahead at the local mechanics. Recently,  she had started swinging by on a Friday afternoon and picking up a bag of cookies. Early knock offs meant she could pick Ruby up from university and take her to the arcade, and seeing Ruby light up at receiving cookies made her week.

 

Friday visits were how she met Ilia. Yang had come to know Blake and Sun, enjoying witty banter and bad puns with the pair as they made her daily coffee. Blake mentioned a while back that her friend Ilia would start working there soon, but only on the afternoon shifts. Nevertheless, Yang mentioned her excitement to meet her.

 

Months had passed since then, and the routine was the same each and every Friday. Pull up at the coffee shop still slightly covered in grease, wave to either Blake or Sun (depending who was rostered on) as they made her coffee, and watch Ilia stare at her from behind the counter.  Wink at Ilia, watch her turn red. Use a dumb pick up line that somehow worked, collect her order and tell Ilia “I'll see ya around~”.

 

On one particular Friday, she had broken the routine. Instead of using a dumb pick up line, she had pulled out a pen and a sticky note, writing her digits and leaving it on the counter for Ilia. She knew that Ilia had gotten it, Blake had told her the story the following Monday of how that close went. Ilia had been tinted pink for the rest of the shift and had texted Blake for advice for what to say until her phone had died. Yet Yang never got a text.

 

Yang tried not to let it affect her; she could easily go to a gay club and pick up some girl to restore her ego. But for some reason, it was getting to her. Was there something she wasn't seeing? Yang knew she was gay, the chameleon had a little pride flag pin on her apron and the blonde had pointed out the pride sticker on her motorbike helmet after spotting it. In Yang's eyes, it was a less subtle and more polite way of saying  _ hello you glorious gay, it is I! A fellow gay! Come listen to Hayley Kiyoko with me! _

 

Blake would have said something if Ilia was taken, or at least not looking for anything. When Yang had initially flirted with the feline, she explained she had just been through a nasty break up and was working on herself, and the blonde had immediately laid off. But if Ilia was single, gay, and as far as Yang knew, into her, why hadn't things gone anywhere? Yang was stuck.

 

When the next Friday rolled around, Yang decided to break the routine and take things into her own hands. When she entered the coffee shop, Ilia stood at the counter and Blake behind the coffee machine. Sending a smile and a wave to Blake,  Yang turned her sights to the chameleon. But this time, no pick up lines, no outrageous flirting or innuendos, just honesty.

 

“Hey,” Yang offered with a smile. Ilia seemed to be caught off guard by this change of routine but quickky offered a shy smile in return.

 

“Hi,” she replied. “The usual?”

 

“Yes please,” the blonde hummed, digging through her pockets for the correct amount before handing it over. Their hands brushed accidentally but Ilia didn't jump like she usually did. Entering the order into the till, Blake told the chameleon that she'd prepare the order, sending Yang a playful wink. Ilia still stood at the counter, a shy smile on her kjps and freckles tinted a light red, her hands hidden in the pockets of her apron.

 

“O-Off to the arcade?” Ilia asked, looking up to meet the blonde's eyes. Yang offered her an easy smike and nodded.

 

“Yep, usual Friday night,” she chuckled.  _ Just say something ya wimp _ , she thought. Yang's hand came to rub the back of her neck, noting the tension that lay there. “You never texted,” she mumbled sheepishly.

 

Ilia's eyes widened a little, looking away in embarrassment? Shyness? Nervousness?

 

“Y-Yeah, I uh-” the chameleon started, swallowing before continuing. “I honestly thought you were fucking with me, so I wasn't if you even gave me the right number.”

 

Well that definitely wasn't what Yang had expected.

 

“Wait really?” Yang asked softly. “You thought I was joking?”

 

Ilia nodded in response, shrugging a little. “Honestly yeah. I'm not used to people flirting with me and you're so far out of my league it's not funny. Plus anxiety is a bitch.”

 

Yang stood corrected; apparently she was still the most useless lesbian in Vale.

 

“I...I am so sorry,” she said eventually. Fishing through her pockets, she found a pen and a loose scrap of paper, furiously writing her number before looking up at Ilia. “Sorry I didn't make this clear last time, I'll try again.”

 

With that, Yang held out the note, smiling lightly as Ilia took it. “I genuinely think you're a cool person, plus you're really freaking cute,” Yang started, her cheeks tinted pink as she heard Ilia laugh slightly. “And if you would like to, I'd really like to get to know you more, and maybe take you on a date somewhere?”

 

Before Ilia could reply, Blake shoved a bag of cookies and a takeaway cup into Yang's hands. “You're going to be late picking Ruby up,” the feline told her. Yang frowned, checking the clock inside the shop.

 

“Shit, thanks Blake! Bye Ilia!” Yang called, sprinting out of the shop and towards her bike. Stowing her goodies in her bike's saddlebag, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Fishing for it, the message on her screen made her grin.

 

[Message from unknown number:]

[sorry it's a bit overdue. im free tomorrow night, do you like Mistrali food? there's a new place downtown that looks good]

 

Cheeks pink and smile wide,  she quickly typed a response before slipping on her helmet, starting her bike and racing towards the university. 

 

_ [love it. i'll pick you up 6 2morrow night.] _

  
  



	3. something, milk and cereal, hogwarts au

“asking aloud why you're leaving, but the pavement won’t answer me”

 

Ruby should have known dating a fourth year would have been more difficult than first presumed. Yes, she and Pyrrha were in the same house but their classes were never the same and they only saw each other in the Great Hall for meals and Pyrrha was always surrounded by people. But Ruby would have preferred that to what was happening now.

 

“You're leaving?”

 

Pyrrha could only nod. The whole group was there, sitting by the lake and drawing patterns in the soil; a mix of personalities, races and houses. But their group would be reduced by one, now that the redhead had revealed she was transferring to Beauxbatons. Nora had made a joke about the silly blue uniforms she'd have to wear now. Nobody laughed.

 

“But why?” Ruby asked in a whisper. For the girl that liked to live fast paced, time grinded to a halt. Why - why was Pyrrha leaving? Why did she wait until the whole group was together? Why couldn't she tell Ruby when they were alone? Why did Pyrrha ask her out if she knew she was going to be leaving?

 

Blake smiled lightly and mentioned her close friend Ilia had stayed at Beauxbatons when she transferred at the start of last year, Pyrrha tried to mirror the smile and mentioned she'd seek her out. Ruby looked at Blake and Yang's intertwined hands and felt a twinge in her chest. If her sister and her friend could have a happy ending, why couldn't Ruby. She felt Pyrrha’s hand reach for hers, her fingers lightly trailing along the skin. A gesture that usually never failed to reassure the second year. Now, it filled with rage. Ruby drew her hand away, grumbling something about an essay as she rose from the ground. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she stalked away, ignoring the calls of Yang from behind her. 

 

Hours later, Ruby had made herself familiar with the corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room. Everyone else was at dinner. She sighed, memories that she really didn't want to deal with filling her mind. They had their first kiss in this room. Pyrrha had pulled her aside after an exam and kissed her so gently Ruby prayed this feeling in her chest would stay forever. Apparently it had only just made a year.

Ruby grabbed the nearest pillow and pegged it across the room, wincing at the sound of shattering ceramic. She'd deal with it later, she wanted to stew in her own misery for another 5 minites. Or 15. Or until Pyrrha left and she wouldn't have to face her girlfriend again.

 

“Reparo.”

 

Ruby turned, and sure enough Pyrrha was there, wand in hand as the vase pieced itself back together. The second year couldn't run away this time. She stood from the couch and stared at the ground, putting on a brave face that was so close to shattering. 

 

“What do you want Pyrrha?”

 

Ruby didn't need to look to know Pyrrha was worried about her. Gentle footsteps came closer until the redhead stood by her side, but she didn’t try to touch Ruby this time.

 

“I just wanted to talk about all of this.”

 

“So  _ now _ you want to talk?” Ruby started, fire in her eyes as she stared up at Pyrrha. “Now that you've told everyone you're leaving, you decide to spare a thought for me?” Pyrrha definitely couldn't deny the resemblance between Ruby and her Gryffindor sister in that moment. She paused, sighing before trying again.

 

“I was going to tell you-”

 

“Were you? When, the day before you left?”

 

“Of course not Ruby,” Pyrrha defended, stepping closer, only inches away from their bodies pressing together. “You mean more to me than that.”

 

“But not enough for you to stay?”

 

“You think I want to leave you?” the redhead muttered incredulously. “Look, I'm sorry but it's out of my control.”

 

“Pyr, I just want you to tell me why.” The smaller girl sighed in defeat, leaning her head against Pyrrha's chest. Instinctual strong arms wrapped around Ruby's frame, smaller arms winding around her waist.

 

“If you have to go I can't stop you,” Ruby mumbled into Pyrrha's robes. “But just tell me why.” Pyrrha paused, pressing her lips to Ruby’s hair. Breathing in the scent, she sighed.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Why not?” Ruby pleaded, burrowing deeper into Pyrrha's hold; maybe if she held her tight enough she could stop whatever force that was taking Pyrrha away from her. 

 

“I just can't Ruby,” she murmured into the short hair. “There's a lot going on that I can't say.”

 

She wasn't the only one. Ruby couldn't say anything. The lump in her throat finally shattered as Pyrrha's robes became stained with tears. She could hear Pyrrha mumble apologies over and over again into her hair, hands pulling her close and as her own fisted into the familiar fabric. 

 

“We can make this work,” Pyrrha mumbled, her hand running through messy red tipped hair. “I'll write you whenever I can, we're going to be alright I promise.”

 

Ruby didn't have the heart to tell Pyrrha not to bother lying


	4. inside your mind, bumbleby, canon setting

“maybe you are dreaming you're in love with me”

 

Yang couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Blake finally fell asleep. Anyone with a working eye could see the Faunus was tired. Atlas was cold and cruel to them all, but to Blake especially. Yang only hoped that she could find some kind of safe haven within her arms.

 

“You're turning into a real sap there firecracker.”

 

Yang looked up, seeing her Uncle leaning against the door frame, lilac eyes rolling.

 

“Am not.” Lies. Yang knew she was softening but she couldn't help it even if she wanted to. So often she had sworn she didnt need anyone, she wouldn’t  _ let  _ herself need anyone. And then Blake Belladonna walked into her life and threw it all on it's head. Qrow saw straight through her, chuckling with a slight shake of his head.

 

“Whatever you say kiddo.” Sending her a tiny smile, he continued on his way. 

Yang looked back to her partner, smiling at the girl in her arms. Her head made it home on the brawler's chest, feline ears flicking faintly every now and then. Her breath was steady, her chest rising and falling in time with Yang's, bodies and souls in sync. One lithe arm was curled against Blake's chest, the other strewn across Yang's lap. Gorgeous gold was hidden away, and thank Gods; Yang thought it would take forever for Blake to fall asleep.

 

Nightmares had been plaguing them both for the past few nights, memories of blood stained hands and weapons, a body fallling over a cliff face. They had rid themselves of a monster, but the ghost still remained. Blake had fallen into a habit of staying up late, watching Yang as she slept and reminding herself that she was safe. 

 

Yang knew, even if Blake didn't realise she did. Yang had heard her mumbles as she pretended to stay asleep, felt her hand trailing through blonde hair. She had to admit, as comforting as it was Yang was glad the roles had been reversed. 

 

Blake was peaceful. Finally. She carried far too much tension in her shoulders now, too much worry in her mind. But now she could rest, maybe even dream.  

 

“No signs of a nightmare so far,” the blonde hummed to herself. One hand rested on Blake's, the other trailing up and down her spine,  skin covered by a khaki jacket.

 

**_My_ ** _ jacket, _ Yang thought, a smile stretching across her lips. Blake's peaceful face caught her eye; she was smiling. Yang didn't believe it at first but Blake lay in her arms,  peacefully sleeping for the first time in Dust knows how long, and smiling.

 

Yang let out a single laugh, grinning at the sight. Joy was bubbling inside her chest, the blonde pressing a kiss to raven hair before she could stop herself. Though fatigue plagued every muscle in her body, all desire for sleep left her. Part of her knew how creepy this was, staring at someone as they slept but Yang couldn't bring herself to care. She liked watching Blake sleep, for she was so beautiful but so unaware of it.

 

“I wonder what you dream about,” Yang mumbled against Blake's crown, kissing her hair again before pulling back. Leaning her head against the couch, her heart was content to watch Blake sleep and wonder what was going on inside her mind. Two soft knocks disturbed the silence some time later.

 

Yang looked to face the sound, seeing Weiss poking her head around the door frame.

 

“Am I interrupting anything?” the ex-heiress whispered, watching the sleeping Blake. Yang shook her head.

 

“What's up?” Yang mouthed in reply.

 

“Ironwood is on his way, he'll be here soon.” The blonde nodded, looking to the sleeping Faunus then back up to the blue eyes watching them. 

 

“Gotcha. I'll wake her up and we'll be down soon,” she breathed. Wordlessly Weiss nodded, giving the pair another look before sending Yang a small smile.

 

“I'm happy for you two,” she mouthed before disappearing, the faint sound of her heels echoing down the hall. Yang chuckled before all attention was drawn back to her partner in her arms.  _ Waking her up is gonna suck. _

 

“Blake,” Yang cooed, her hand moving to Blake's hip and gently shaking. “Time to wake up baby.” A soft groan left the feline’s lips. Slowly she stirred, moving her head off of Yang's chest to gaze up into lilac eyes.

 

“Hey,” Yang greeted quietly, watching Blake smile faintly.

 

“Hi there,” Blake grumbled, voice thick with sleep. The hand moved from her chest to rub the sleep from her eyes, sighing quietly. Eyes still staring into one another, both girls smiled as their lips came together in a soft, sweet kiss lasting little more than a second. “How long was I out for?”

 

“Just over an hour,” Yang told her. “Apparently Ironwood is on his way over,  otherwise I would have let you sleep a little more.”

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

“Nah, wasn't tired. Besides, I liked watching you sleep,” the blonde admitted. Blake quirked her eyebrows, sitting up straight as she chuckled.

 

“That's a little creepy Yang,” the feline hummed. 

 

“Didn't intend for it to be,” she chuckled in defence. “It was just nice seeing you look  _ relaxed _ for once. I think that's the first time in a week you haven't had a nightmare.”

Blake paused for a moment, seeming to remember something. When whatever it was filled her mind, she smiled.

 

“No. It was a good dream,” Blake breathed. Sighing again, she straightened up and rose from the couch. “We better get going,” she hummed, reaching for the jacket to remove it.

 

“You can keep it on.” The words were out of Yang's mouth before she could stop them.  Blake paused, setting her hands down.

 

“People will know,” came her response. Yang stood, walking towards her as their hands intertwined.

 

“I'm okay with people knowing if you are,” she whispered, the words meant for Blake and Blake only. These walls had eyes and mouths it seemed. The Faunus smiled just a touch and nodded.

 

“I'm okay with that.”

  
  



	5. come out and play, freezerburn, hogwarts au

“is your cup half full or empty?”

 

_ Why is potions class always so boring? _

 

Thankfully, Yang had been released from the prison known as double periods of Potions with Professor Oobleck, shoving her textbooks into her satchel as she waited for her friends.

 

“You gonna be much longer there Ice Queen?” she called. The only benefit to double period of Potions was being able to spend time with Weiss alone. Obviously she loved her sister and thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Blake, but Weiss had this way of  _ getting _ her. Icy eyes and dry banter mixed with the fact she didn't immediately swoon over the blonde were all things Yang loved about Weiss.

 

“Quit it you oaf,” Weiss called back. “Some of us actually want to pass this class.”

 

“Weiss, you're like top of every class in our year.”

 

“Not if my potions keep turning out like this.”

 

Yang frowned, hoisting her satchel higher onto her shoulder and walking back into the classroom. “Weiss what are you talking about?” 

Weiss was staring dejectedly at the cauldron before her, a sour gaze in her eyes.

 

“Wrong temperature; it got too hot and half of the stupid thing evaporated,” she grumbled. Yang quirked her eyebrows.

 

“You're kidding me right?” Weiss opened her mouth to form a snarky remark in response, but Yang cut her off before she could. “That's what you're so worried about?”

 

“Is it an issue if it is?” Weiss quizzed, looking to gaze into amused lilac eyes. “It's not funny, the stupid cauldron is half empty.”

 

Yang shrugged, setting down her satchel and resting her hands on the table, leaning a little closer. “I mean, it's also a cauldron half-full,” she tried reasoning, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

 

“Oh good; riddles. Is your cup half full or empty, how long is a piece of string, how many goblins can fit inside a giant's stomach,” the Slytherin sneered, shoving her potions textbook into her satchel.

 

“Riddles are Blake’s thing, Ice Queen,” the Gryffindor hummed, picking up her own satchel and hoisting it onto her shoulder. “I wouldn't last a day in Ravenclaw.”

 

Weiss merely rolled her eyes again, stalking past the blonde before a hand met hers.

 

“Hey, wait a sec.”

 

Weiss turned around, seeing Yang's hand grasping hers. It was warm, calloused from her broom, and much larger than hers. She watched intrigued was their fingers intertwined, the blonde taking a step closer. Weiss had to look up to see her face, but the reward of seeing Yang's warm smile beaming down at her was worth it.

 

“Don't get too worked up about it, okay?” Yang started softly, the words clearly meant for Weiss and only Weiss. “It's the first time we've even made this damn potion, plus you had Cardin Winchester as a partner. He can barely tie his own shoelaces.”

 

Weiss couldn't help but snicker. “He can't, he gets a house elf to do it,” she revealed. Yang chuckled at that, her thumb absentmindedly running along the skin of Weiss’ hand.

 

“Exactly! You had that dimwit as a partner, and the only thing ‘wrong’ with the potion was the fact that some of it evaporated,” the blonde continued. “And honestly, that's pretty incredible.” Weiss couldn'thold the stare any longer, feeling something odd in her chest, like a cage of pixies had broken loose.

 

“Hardly,” Weiss grumbled. Yang was silent but then Weiss felt her hand raise in Yang's grasp. She was confused, untik she felt a soft pair of lips against the back of her hand.

 

_ Oh. _

 

“ _ You're  _ incredible,” Yang whispered onto the skin, causing Weiss to look up. She had seen her fair share of liars. Her father, brother, fellow Slytherins and an alarming number of Ministry workers. There was no trace of dishonest in Yang's eyes. Her gaze was intense, but genuine and warm she felt non-existent wings of wax melt from her back as she fell into the Sun.

 

“Thanks,” was all Weiss could reply with. Yang beamed down her, lowering their hands but not letting go, and if she looked closely enough Weiss could see a dusting of pink over the blonde’s cheeks.

 

“C'mon. Nora will empty the entire Great Hall before we get there if we don't leave soon,” Yang chuckled. Weiss managed a tiny smile, the two students walking out of the classroom, hands still intertwined.

 


	6. ghostin, monochrome, modern au

“leave it all here in this bed with you”

 

“Blake?”

 

With one of Blake's shirts protecting her from the wind, Weiss opened the doors to the small balcony outside their room. Blake was there, wearing nothing but a dressing gown, leaning on the railing and staring out over the city. But her eyes were empty and Weiss couldn't help but be worried. If it was onky for night, maybe she wouldn't have been so worried,  but this had happened every night for nigh on a month.

Weiss called her name again, and was only met with the whisper of the wind. Closing the door behind her, Weiss took a few steps closer, placing her hand on the small of Blake's back. Weiss felt her jump under her hand, being met with wide amber eyes.

 

“It's just me,” Weiss soothed, placing her free hand on Blake's cheek and watching Blake soften into her touch.

 

“Sorry,” the Faunus mumbled, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek into Weiss’ hand, feeling the cool metal of her ring. 

 

“Are you coming to bed soon?” the businesswoman tried, seeing the rings of purple beneath Blake's eyes. Weiss couldn't remember the last time Blake actually slept for a full night.

 

“In a minute love,” the Faunus mumbled.

 

“Blake, you said that over an hour ago,” Weiss chided gently. Blake opened her eyes at that. In any other time, Blake would furrow her eyebrows, check her watch and chuckle that she lost track of time, then kiss her softly and take her to bed. But not now. Now, Blake just stared blankly down at the ground and simply whispered, “Oh.”

 

Weiss frowned, her head shaking in disbelief. “Blake, what is going on?” she started, both hands moving to hold her cheeks. “You're barely sleeping, you haven't eaten a full meal in weeks, Yang and Ilia are constantly calling you to see how you are and you haven't called them back once, you're working all the time-”

 

“I'm fine Weiss,” she tried, taking Weiss’ hands from her cheeks and holding them in her own. “I’m sorry, I'll come to bed now.” Before Weiss could argue, Blake had dropped her hands and opened the balcony door. Huffing quietly, Weiss followed her through. Closing the door behind her and drawing the curtains, Weiss watched Blake lay on their bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were alive. She walked towards her fiancee, laying down beside her ans watching Blake in silence.

 

“I can't remember the last time we made love,” Weiss mused, chuckling at herself. “You used to jump me whenever we had a moment alone.”

 

“‘M sorry,” Blake mumbled. “Haven't had much of a libido.” 

 

“It's not about the sex Blake, it's-” Weiss cut herself off with a sigh, watching Blake's expression carefully. “You're changing. Something's on your mind, and it's worrying you to death. And you won't trll mr what it is or how to help, so all I can do is watch you slowly tear yourself apart.”

 

Blake was silent again. Weiss felt her heart shatter again. She released Blake's hand and reached for the covers, ready to call it a night before Blake spoke.

 

“I'm relapsing.”

Weiss immediately sat up, facing Blake once more. 

 

“Depression?” Weiss asked. Blake nodded. “Anxiety?” Another nod. “Night terrors?” Another nod. Slowly Blake took her eyes away from the ceiling, amber eyes gazing into blue as tears silently rolled down. Weiss didn't think twice about taking Blake into her arms. The Faunus sobbed into Weiss’ lap, arms hugging her waist as the smaller girl ran her hands through raven hair and along her spine in an attempt to soothe her.

 

“Blake, why didn't you just say something?” Weiss breathed.

 

“Because it hurts you,” Blake managed through the lump in her throat. “Seeing me like this hurts you, and you refuse to admit it.” Weiss could deny it all she wanted, but it was true.

 

“You know I love regardless off all that,” Weiss murmured. Blake eventually removed her face from Weiss’ lap, thumbs wiping away Blake's tears. “When you asked me to marry you, I knew about the baggage,” she started, playing with the strands of raven hair on Blake's forehead. 

“I knew about the nightmare of a life you've been through and how it's shaped you. But I still said yes. And I'm not changing my answer.  Because every force in this world, every villain in your stories and every demon in your mind will not keep me from loving you.”

 

Blake’s eyes were still full of tears, but they weren't as empty. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders, but there was still a lot that needed to be done. Weiss pressed a gentle kiss to Blake's forehead, letting Blake cling to her small frame.

 

“But please, no more secrets,” Weiss whispered, hands running through knotted raven strands. “Whatever haunts you, you can tell me. Leave all here in this bed, and nothing will leave this room unless you want it to.” She pressed another fierce kiss to Blake's crown, hugging her fiancee as best she could. “You're not facing this alone, do you hear me?”

 

Blake nodded into Weiss’ lap, a few more tears escaping before she drew her head away again. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing Weiss softly. “Let's get some sleep.”

Bodies intertwined and tears shed, the two knew that past this fight there was so much to look forward to. And until then, Weiss would be sure to hold Blake tighter at night.


	7. without me, elderburn, grease/the outsiders au

“does it ever get lonely, thinking you can live without me?”

 

Stupid Socs. Yang hated how they roamed these streets like they owned them, until the world reminded her that they did own them. The world was no place for a Greaser. She often wondered how different things would be if her mother had lived. Dad wouldn't have gone bankrupt, Ruby might have been able to go a better school, and Yang could pay to fix her motorcycle properly. Yang supposed comepared to some others, she didn't have it terribly. Ren and Nora had been on their own together since they were children. Blake ran away from her ex and crashed on people's couches every night.

 

But then there were the Socs. They weren't all bad, Yang had to remind herself. There was Jaune, who looked out for Ren and Nora whenever he could. He couldn't do much, since he wasn't well liked by Socs or Greasers, but he always offered a place for them and gave them money if things went sour. Pyrrha was another alright one too, she made sure to stay with Ruby at school and keep the dickheads from picking on her. The Nikos family were in the police force, so no one dared to mess with Pyrrha, and by extension Ruby if the two were together. Then there were the Schnees.

 

Yang had never met a family with as much influence (or money) as the Schnees, and of course they had to be giant pricks. Whitley, the youngest, was the most entitled brat in the Solar System. Rude, self-absorbed, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, the list goes on. Weiss was probably the most tolerable out of the family. She seemed to depise her family as much as Yang did, but never spoke out against her father. It seemed like a tricky situation, and Yang honestly felt kind of sorry for her. But not yoo sorru, it wasnt like Schnees ever had to worry about putting food on the table.

 

Winter was the oldest, and Yang couldn't make up her mind as to how she felt about her. It's always harder when there's history involved. It had been a summer romance straight out of some cheesy drive-in movie that promptly turned into some stupid cliche forbidden love. Yang had met Winter and had no idea who this girl was or what family belonged to. But she knew her name was Winter and she was home for the summer from university. Yang knew she preferred sunrises to sunsets, took two sugars in her coffee and could tie a knot in a cherry stem with her tongue (amongst other things). She had given Winter her virginity, thought it would be a good idea since Yang thought she would never see her again. Little did she know Winter was a Schnee.

 

She knew the family name, her dad was sub-contracted by the company for whatever job he could get. The pay was lousy and the hours were long, and after Summer died the family had to tighten their belts to pay the bills and keep Ruby in school. Knowing that she had given her first to someone who was literally rolling in money made Yang sick to her stomach.

 

Yang had an idea that Winter had money, she had paid for their outings (Yang refused to call them dates), her clothes were nice and always fit well, and she had diamond studs in her ears. But Winter had never once brought up her last name. Yang didn't even think twice about it, just chain smoked with her and kissed her until her head spin and regretted it all a few months later.

 

“How stupid can someone be?” Yang asked herself. She found herself down by the beach, the shore empty as the Sun had long since set. Socs never came near here, and once upon a time this was where she and Winter would spend their days. It was their spot but now the ghost of a summer fling lingered and refused to leave Yang alone.  She took another long drag off her cigarette, letting the chemicals set her lungs on fire before exhaling, watching the smoke dance in the wind. 

Down to the butt, she dropped it into the sand, crushing it with her boot heel with a bit more force than necessary. Exhaling loudly, she drew her leather jacket tighter around her, shoving her hands in the pockets. The breeze bit at her bones but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She heard footsteps and sighed once more, knowing her privacy was gone. It was probably just Blake or something.

 

“Thought I'd find you here.”

 

_ Oh hell no. _

 

Yang spun and felt her stomach bubbling. It was Winter, just the way she remembered her. Dark blue capris and a white blouse, platinum blonde hair pinned back, only a few strands loose and drifting in the wind. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Yang snarled, feet carrying her backwards but Winter moved forward, keeping the distance.

 

“This is a public beach,” the Soc started, her tone casual. “I have just as much right to be here as you do.”

 

“You know that's not what I meant Schnee.” Yang spat the name like ridding herself of a bad taste in her mouth. In the dim light, Yang could see Winter frown, taking another step closer.

 

“I was looking for you,” she started, the casual tone gone. “I wanted to apologise.”

 

“How thoughtful of you.” Yang rolled her eyes, whatever feeling bubbling in her chest getting far too intense for her liking. Huffing, she moved closer until their noses were almost touching. They had been like this so many times before, feeling the other's breath on her lips,  drowning in anticipation before their lips crashed together eith the waves upon the rocks. Yang saw the glint of familiarity in Winter's eyes and hated that it might be showing in hers.

 

“Stay the  _ fuck _ away from me.”

 

Ready to call it a night and drink herself to death, Yang moved away, stalking past the woman before a hand grasped her wrist. Before Yang could tear it away, Winter pinned her against the cliff face, both wrists against the rock.

 

“Yang listen to-”

 

“Get off me!” Yang snarled, reefing her hands out from under Winter's grasp. “What do you even want from me? Haven't you ruined my life enough?”

 

“Yang calm down-”

 

“Don't tell me to calm down.”

 

She was no longer yelling but the venom in her voice was tenfold. Yang pointed her index finger at the older woman,  jabbing it against her chest.

 

“You knew. I told you that my family was struggling to keep our heads above water because of what your family does. It was the first thing we had talked about but not once did you  _ ever  _ mention your last name. Instead you lied to me, let me trust you, took my virginity, hell once upon a time I would have said I  _ loved _ you! And you never once told me you were a Schnee, I had to find out through Blake after the stunt your family pulled on her.”

 

Winter didn't say a word and in the dark Yang couldn't see her expression, only that she was getting closer and closer. Then lips were on hers and pair of hands were pinning Yang's hips to the cliff face. 

 

Yang hated that she kissed back. It was less than a second but she hated her body for giving in so quickly. Winter kissed just the way she remembered, slow and passionate and always let Yang take the upper hand. After that second, Yang broke away.

 

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Yang. But I couldn't just tell you-”

 

“Don't.”

 

Yang managed to shove Winter off just enough to escape her grasp, moving away from the cliff as icy eyes watched her intently. “You don't get to break my heart and then come crawling back when you decide it's convenient.”

 

“Yang, I can live without you if I have to. But I wanted to at least explain.” Winter's tone had less composure than usual, ypthose walls she had built oh so high were finally crumbling down. Winter cared. Yang smirked.

 

Shoving her hands back into her jacket pocket, she began to walk away.

 

“It must get lonely,” Yang chuckled bitterly. “Thinking you could live without me.”

 


End file.
